


The Enemy's Thanks—Sent from the Other Side

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short, i kinda love how xantana was shot down immediately and then tretana was weirdly on and off, kinda sad its dead but i like tretana too, my closure to the season, post ep 9 of ahs1984, um rip xantana tho i actually really loved that ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke had saved the only thing she cared about—Trevor. He was the only thing that she felt was worth value, in this swinging cage of time.
Relationships: Montana Duke/Trevor Kirchner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Enemy's Thanks—Sent from the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this season truly had me crying. I absolutely loved it but I'll save that for the end notes.

The moment when Montana realized she no longer would face any true excitement in her life, was when she watched Bobby run out the entrance road to Camp Redwood.

She smiled as she stood, her eyes glued to Bobby’s running figure, and soon the rock wall cut her view of him harshly– and forever from then on.

Never was he to be seen again.

Montana looked down at the ground, taking in the moment to process it. It made her happy, as it probably did everyone else too. He would live on and carry their memory. And even then, so would Donna and Brooke, if not so public about what they experienced.

Montana sat many nights and early mornings, up next to Trevor’s sleeping body in their bed, looking out into the dark and foggy distance. She stared out and allowed her mind to wander; as she felt safe—for the most part—in the camp now. She recalled the last time she saw Bobby, it was 2019... It amazed her. It’s been _years_ since she’s seen him, Montana along with everyone lost count how long it’s been since then anyways.

Being dead, they didn’t have to worry about the current year or day, as they did not _live in it_. All they really kept track of was the years they’d been keeping Richard under deathwatch.

Montana sat up, back against the wall. The words echoed throughout her mind, and will still haunt and gratify her for eternity, _“Because I’m not like you.”_ As long as Montana has a functional memory, she will never forget those words Brooke saved Trevor; and parted her with for the final time.

Brooke had saved the only thing she cared about—Trevor. He was the only thing that she felt was worth value, in this swinging cage of time. Montana broke her gaze with the foggy camp field to look down at Trevor, his face calm and relaxed while sleeping. Love and pride swelled within her dead heart as she shivered, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Brooke, I don’t know where you are, or if you’re alive or not but, I hope you hear my thanks. It’s not much... but I hope it’ll suffice.” Montana whispered into the slightly chilly air; hoping the wind would carry her words across the vast land and wherever Brooke may lie.

There hasn’t really been much of a dull moment in Montana’s life, up until recently– when Bobby left the camp. _Other than keeping deathwatch on Richard, and occasionally Margaret for fun whenever we want, it’s been pretty calm and peaceful. I thank Brooke for bringing Trevor to me. He gives me strength to go on—when all I want to do is distract myself from our never-ending nightmare come to life._ Montana thought to herself, before lying down and tucking herself under the covers next to her love.

To Montana Duke, this eternity was worth enduring for who knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my own sort of closure ending to the season I wanted to do, and I try to practice 400 words every day. This was pretty easy for me so I might raise my daily goal to 500-550. Anyways, thanks for reading if you did. ♡


End file.
